


Badlands

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-27
Updated: 2003-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Home for the Holidays takes on new meaning as Sam and Donna's pasts and families collide in an unexpected way.  Meanwhile Josh has to deal with a power seeking Senator gunning for someone near and dear to the President.





	Badlands

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Badlands**

**by:** Deenalynn

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Sam  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance, Drama   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Home for the Holidays takes on new meaning as Sam and Donna's pasts and families collide in an unexpected way.  Meanwhile Josh has to deal with a power seeking Senator gunning for someone near and dear to the President.  
**Author's Note:** I would like to thank three people who made this story possible.  My betas: Joy and Sharon who took the time to help a total stranger to make her story better thank you for both your time and your input.  Kathy, my friend and XF beta, who despite never having seen a single episode of the show took it in hand and helped me edit this thing.  Thank-you ladies. 

Part 1: She Said it Was Ugly!

 "When does your mom get in?" Donna asked as she flipped through her index cards.  She was sitting in the visitor's chair in Josh's office.  They were going over the research notes for his next meeting.

"Tomorrow night.  I have to pick her up at six-twenty. So I want to be finished up here by four-thirty."  Josh was searching through his own papers.

  "Well, that actually works out perfect for me.  Mom and Dad get in at five-fifty-five," she said as she handed him another page of notes.

"Really?"  Josh looked up from his desk.

"No, Josh."

"What?"

"You have to go pick up your mother.  You haven't seen her since last Thanksgiving.  How would she feel if you sent your assistant to pick her up?"

Josh looked insulted.  "Well, disregarding  the fact that I think she likes you better than me, that wasn't what I was going to suggest."

"Oh, really?" Donna asked dubiously

"Really.  What I was *going* to say was we should just take my car to pick them all up.  That way, we don't both have to fight traffic and find parking."  He sniffed.  "But since you think I would abandon my poor, dear old mother to my--"

"She'd slap you silly if she heard you call her that." Donna laughed.  "Are you sure you don't mind?  It'll be a bit crowded."

He shook his head.  "There's plenty of room.  So what do you say?"

"I think it's a great idea.  It'll also give them a chance to meet before everyone is there at dinner."

"Speaking of which, you know my mother is going to insist on doing something.  Just let her do her thing. It'll do you no good whatsoever to argue."

Donna nodded.  "Already done.  We sorted all that out weeks ago."

"So, what is on the menu?"  Josh asked as he shuffled more paper around.

Donna set another page of notes in front of him. 

"Pretty traditional, I asked everybody for a list of their favourites so I've planned something for everyone.  And of course, turkey."

Josh nodded absently, having become engrossed in the information she had just handed him.

She continued to sort through her research, taking note of the eerie silence from the bullpen.  "I don't like it."  

Josh's eyebrows shot up.  "Well okay, so make something else, turkey is traditional, but... 

She shook her head.  "Not the dinner, it's perfect. It's this place."

"Huh?"

"Something's just not right around here.  Haven't you noticed?"   She shivered.  "It's creepy."

"Creepy?"  He shook his head.  "Donna..."

"Don't *Donna* me, Josh. It's too quiet, too easy. Ever since the election everything has just kind of, I don't know, sailed along?  No big conflicts, no fights, no yelling, too quiet. Makes me wonder when the other shoe--"

She was interrupted when the door to the office flew open.  "If we offer the Canadians enough money do you think they'd be willing to annex South Dakota?"  Toby ranted as he barged into the room.  "Hell, we'll even throw in North Dakota to make access easier, but only if they take the South too."

Josh glared at Donna.  "You just had to say it didn't you?"  When she just shrugged helplessly he turned back to Toby.  "Why are we bribing Canada to take South Dakota off our hands?"

"Because, I'm not involved in international policy, and if the Dakotas belong to Canada, then I will never, ever, have to speak to Nathan Laughton again as long as I live."  

Josh nodded. "Oh-kaaay, now, not that I don't think getting rid of the good Senator has merit, but why specifically are we trading him to the Canadians?  And what did they ever do to you?"

"Because he is a fool and a royal pain in the ass," Toby said with conviction.

Again Josh nodded.  "True, but not exactly news.  Toby, what the hell happened?"

Toby sighed and ran his hand over his head. "Apparently Annie Weston went on a trip with her grandparents last summer."

"Yeah, she and Derek's parents drove right across the country.  I got some great postcards from her."  Josh smiled and shrugged.  "What's this got to do with Laughton?"

"I'm getting there."

"Are you planning on making it soon, 'cause I tell you I have a meeting at four."

A glare and another deep sigh.  "She recently did an interview, some teen rag."

"And... ?"

"And, she talked about the trip, where they visited, what she saw, what she liked, what she didn't like... " Toby trailed off suggestively.

"Ah, for--" Josh closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Let me guess, she didn't like South Dakota."

"Got it in one.  Thought it was ugly."

"And Laughton's going to make this a thing."

"He says it's a direct insult from the White House.  He wants a public apology."

"Oh the President's gonna love this one."  Josh rolled his shoulders trying to loosen the tension he could feel forming.  "This is all your fault you know?" he said suddenly, turning to Donna.

"Me?" Donna squeaked.  "What did I do?"

"'It's to quiet, it's creepy, the other shoe--,'" he mocked, his voice  pitched to imitate hers.  "Any of this sound familiar?"

"Well, I hardly think--"

"Oh for the love of all things holy," Toby growled.  "I don't have time for the floor show,  would you two. . ."  Seeing he once again had their attention, he took a deep breath.  "Laughton is threatening to make trouble for 312 if we don't get an apology out there soon."

Josh was immediately serious.  "You're telling me this jack ass is willing to hold up important legislation, legislation that would benefit millions of people, over something a sixteen-year-old kid said?" He was incredulous.

"Yes," Toby said simply.  "Millions of people will be helped; unfortunately very few of those who will benefit, live in South Dakota.  So he's inclined not to care too much. This is a thing, Josh.  We need to talk to Leo."

Josh nodded and got to his feet.  As the were leaving the office he stopped and turned back. "Donna, I need a copy of that article."

**********

"He what?"  Leo exploded as soon as Josh and Toby finished their story.  "For the love of... He can't be..." He sputtered to a stop.

"Pretty much my reaction, Leo" Josh stood in front of his boss's desk, having gathered the rest of the senior staff to let them in on this mew development.  "But if Laughton isn't willing to budge, what are we going to do?"

"CJ can issue a statement about keeping the President's family and politics separate," Sam suggested.

"Well, that would normally work.  But Annie made the statement to the press.  She put it out there, so it's fair game," Josh told him before turning back to face Leo.

"Let me talk to The President.  See what he says.  He may tell us to just eat this one and take on Laughton on 312."  Leo got up from his desk and headed for the door to the Oval Office.

"But--" Toby started to speak.

"She's his granddaughter."  Leo stopped him.  "He's not going to feed her to the press to further Laughton's agenda, whatever that may be."  He knocked on the door and entered at the President's command.

Sam stared at the closed door for a moment.  "It's times like this when I am truly grateful I don't have Leo's job."  The others all nodded their agreement.

**********

An hour later Josh was back in his office stuffing files into his backpack.  "Donna!"

"What?"  She immediately popped around the corner.

Josh jumped.  "Dammit, Donna, don't do that."  

She just smiled innocently.  "What do you need?"

"I'm going to New Hampshire."  He shoved another file into the pack.

"What?  Why?"

"The President wants me to talk to Liz and Annie.  He wants me to find out exactly what Annie said to that reporter to see..."

"...if an apology is warranted," Donna finished for him, understanding.  "And if it is?"

Josh took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.  "Then I get to tell Annie that she has to say she's sorry to the good people of South Dakota."

Donna snorted. "She's gonna love that." 

"Yeah."

"She's a good kid, Josh."

"She's a great kid."

"She's not going to be happy that she's caused problems, especially for you." 

"I know.  That's why Leo wants me to be the one to talk to her.  And why he wants me to do it in person. The President doesn't think it should come from him so, I'm up."  He shouldered his pack.  "Listen, I should be back early tomorrow afternoon, but if I'm not...?"

"I'll pick your mom up and take her to my place."  She grinned at him.  "So I end up picking her up after all. Why does this not surprise me?"

Josh flashed a dimpled grin her way.  "Perfect.  I'll call when I get there."  And he was off.

**********

"Hey, Sam."  Donna smiled as he approached her desk.  

"Hi, listen, are you sure there isn't anything I can bring on Thursday?"

"Positive, I have all the food under control.  Though a nice bottle of wine probably wouldn't go to waste."  

"Not likely with that crowd."  He perched on the edge of her desk.  "You sure you know what you're doing, cooking for such a mob?"

Donna laughed.  "It'll be fun.  I love to cook but I never really get the chance.  Dev is making the appetizers and dessert, and my mom will be there, so it's not like I won't have help.  Besides it's not really that many."

Sam started ticking off on his fingers.  "Me, you, Josh, CJ, Devorah, your mom and dad, my mom and dad, that's nine people, sounds like a lot to me."    

"Not really, my gran used to do holiday dinners for twenty or more, so this is small potatoes."

Sam just shook his head.  "If you say so."

"When do your mom and dad get in?" Donna asked as she continued to rearrange Josh's schedule.

"Dad gets in late tomorrow night, and Mom arrives Wednesday afternnon."

"Did you tell them they were both going to be there yet?"

"That was a pretty bad sentence there, Donna."

"Sam. . ."

He looked sheepish.  "No?"

"Sam!"

"I can't, Donna," he protested as he stood and began to pace restlessly around her cubicle.  "If I tell my mother my dad is coming you can be damn sure she won't and I don't think he will come either if he knows she's going to be here."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked tentatively.  "If they're that opposed to seeing each other, maybe it would be best if you just--"

"No," Sam interrupted, "it's a great idea.  If I can just get them to sit down and talk to each other, act like the adults they purport themselves to be, I know we can work this out."

Donna looked doubtful.  "Are you sure you should be interfering?  They might not appreciate it."

Sam straightened his shoulders.  "This is going to work."  He smiled confidently.  

**********

"Josh!"  Annie Weston squealed, then pitched herself at him.

Josh laughed and hugged her close.  "Hey, sweetie."

Annie pulled back and dragged him into the house. "What are you doing here?  I thought you said you and your mom were doing Thanksgiving with Donna."  She waved at his coat and reached for his back pack.

"We are."  He handed her the coat and bag.   "Is your mom home, kid?"

"Yeah."  She hung up the coat then turned to look at him closely.  "What's wrong, Josh?  It's not my Gramps is it?" 

Josh shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  "No, your grandparents are both fine."  He smiled when she instantly relaxed.  Then he sobered. "But I do need to talk to you and your mom."

"Okay."  She searched his face trying to read him. Finding nothing, she said, "She's in the kitchen. C'mon."  She dragged him down the hall, anxious to hear what had brought him all the way from DC.

"Josh?"  Liz came around the island where she had been dicing vegetables.  

"Hi."  Josh smiled and hugged the eldest Bartlet child. "Mmm something smells delicious."

Liz laughed.  "Trust you to show up just in time for dinner."  She added the vegetables to the bubbling pot

on the stove and turned back to face him.  "Well?"

Josh winced.  "Well.  Yeah.  Can you ladies join me?" 

He indicated the table.  "There's something I need to

discuss with Annie."

"Me?  What'd I do?" Annie asked as she took a seat.  

Liz placed a cup of coffee in front of Josh and sat across from him.  "What's going on, Josh?  What's bad enough that they sent you all this way?"

Josh ran his hand over his face.  "Normally this wouldn't even be a blip on my radar.  What Annie says and to whom isn't something I usually have to worry about."

"Josh, spill it, what'd I do?"  Annie fidgeted in her chair.

"You gave an interview to Teen Weekly."

"Yeah, like, two months ago."

"Well, they printed it this week."

"So?  I didn't rearrange any foreign policy."  She stopped.  "Did I?"

Josh laughed.  "No, sweetie, we aren't going to war with Luxembourg.  South Dakota on the other hand... "

"Huh?" she said, confused.

"Annie, I need to know exactly what you told that interviewer about your trip."  Josh leaned forward clasping his hands on the table.  "As close as you can remember."

Annie shook her head.  "I don't have to remember. I recorded it."

Josh's eyebrows shot up.  "You what?"

Annie grinned.  "Remember waaaay back, during the first campaign?"  

"Okay. . ." he nodded, not quite following.

"Do you remember how scared I was?"

Josh smiled gently.  "Yeah you were having a pretty tough time for a while there."

"Josh, I was terrified."

"Well, that's natural.  Your *Gramps* was going to be President, that's huge.  Even he needed time to adjust."  

"But you were the one who saw just how tough a time I was having.  You took me out to dinner.  Just the two of us, remember?"

Liz laughed.  "I do.  All she talked about that whole day was her *date* with Josh.  She was so excited."

"Hey, I had good taste,"  Annie said with a grin at Josh. 

He grinned back.  "So did I."  

Annie turned slightly pink. "Anyway, during dinner do you remember what we talked about?"

"Mostly we talked about how things might be a bit different for you."

She nodded.  "Yeah, how things would change when I was no longer *just Annie*, but the President's granddaughter."

"Yeah, you were afraid the other kids wouldn't be your friends when they found out about the armed bodyguard."

"Do you remember what else I was afraid of?"

Josh shrugged.  "You were scared you'd get lost when you visited the White House.  You were worried about what your teachers might expect.  I remember you were petrified of giving a bad--"  He stopped suddenly grinning broadly.

"There you go.  I was horrified at the thought that I would say something in an interview that would hurt or embarrass my Gramps."

"And I told you to tell reporters that you were going to record the interview.  It would help keep them honest."

"Yup."  She stood up.  "I'll go get it."  She ran from the room.

Liz watched her daughter departure, her expression trouble.  "What's going on, Josh?"

"Hopefully nothing but a lot of hot air from a man who seems to have more than his fair share."

"Josh... "

"Lizzie, look, Senator Laughton of South Dakota has taken offence to something Annie said in the interview, and is demanding an apology from the White House."

Liz cocked an eyebrow.  "Why would the White House apologise for something Annie said?  If she said something wrong *she* will apologise.  Not my father."

Before Josh could respond Annie came rushing back in, holding a portable tape player.  "Here ya go."  She flopped back into her seat.  "I don't know what the fuss is all about, I just talked about the trip."

"Hopefully it's nothing."  Josh pressed play.

**********

"Honestly Leo, the kid said more nice things about South Dakota than she said bad.  She talked about the interesting places they visited, she loved Mt. Rushmore, she thought Wall was great.  The kid's a history buff, so South Dakota's right up her alley. Deadwood, Sundance, and so on.  Pick something she raved about it."  Josh had settled into Liz's guest room, and was updating Leo.

"Where the hell did the quote come from then?" Leo demanded.

"All she said, was that she thought South Dakota was cool.  It had some really interesting places to visit. The people were great, etcetera, but that it also had some of the ugliest country they saw on the whole trip."

"And that's what they printed."  Leo sighed.

"And that's what they printed."

There was silence on the DC end of the line for a moment.  "Well, I don't want Annie having to go to bat for herself over something like this.  Bring back a copy of the tape.  Maybe if we let Laughton hear it he'll do the right thing and shut the hell up."

"Sounds good.  I'll be in early tomorrow evening."

"See you then."

Part 2: The Mamas and the Papas 

"Baby Girl!"  

Donna heard her father's boisterous greeting from across the terminal.  She turned and spotted his dark head above the crowd then rushed to where he was standing near the luggage carousel.  "Daddy!" she cried as she was enveloped in a crushing hug.

With the exception of her colouring Donna was the spitting image of her father.   From her slender build, to her above average height, to her broad, infectious smile, there was no doubting the two were father and daughter.  She returned the hug enthusiastically then pulled away from him to greet the woman at his side. "Mom!"  She drew the small, dark-haired woman into a tight hug.  "God, I've missed you guys."  

Lynnette smiled mistily as she brushed a stray tear from her daughter's cheek.  "It feels like it's been forever."  

Nick smiled and drew Donna close with an arm around her shoulder.  "A year, Baby girl, a whole year," Nick complained with a good-natured grin.  He winked at his wife. "But since I know how important you are, I will not complain that your Washington job keeps you from seeing your poor Wisconsin relatives," he lamented with an air of martyrdom and a twinkle in his eyes.

Donna swatted his arm.  "I *know* it wasn't my fault, *or* my job's fault, that when I *was* in Madison in September for the campaign, the two of you were off gallivanting about the Caribbean on a boat."

"Ship, baby, ship.  You could in no way mistake that thing for a mere boat.  Floating palace maybe, but never a boat," Lynnette, teased.  "I hated that we weren't there when you were.  If you'd told us--"

Donna shook her head emphatically.  "No way. I knew that if I told you we were going to be there, then you would have cancelled your trip.  And that was not going to happen."

"But. . ." Lynnie tried.

"No buts.  You guys had been saving for that trip for how long?  Besides, I knew you'd be here for Thanksgiving.  I could wait.  Your trip couldn't." 

She helped her father as he hauled a large suitcase off the carousel.  "Is that it?" she asked, and they both nodded in reply.  "Okay then, we have to get over to the Delta terminal."  She grabbed the handle of the pull along and headed off.

Nick grabbed the suitcase back and shot her a look when she made to protest.  "What's at the Delta terminal?"

"Dev Lyman.  Josh had to go up to New Hampshire suddenly, and her flight gets in in just a couple of minutes.  Actually we'll be picking him up too, back here.  His flight gets in at six-thirty-five.  He's going to meet us here at the carousels."

"Where's Josh?" Lynnie asked.  "When we talked yesterday you said he was right there."

Donna nodded.  "Yeah, he was.  He had to leave yesterday afternoon."

"Since you're *not* elaborating, I'm assuming you can't?"  

Donna shrugged.  "Not really.  It's not like it's a security issue.  He just had to go to New Hampshire. Mostly trying to head off a problem before things get out of hand."

"Does he do that a lot?"  Nick asked.  "Make the pre- emptive strike?"

"Josh?"  Donna laughed.  "No.  He's not usually the one sent to smooth things over.  He's the guy they send when things are already out of hand or they'd like them to get that way."

"Oh."  Lynnie was shocked.  "But he seems so nice."

Donna laughed outright.  "Well, you might just want to keep that opinion to yourself in this town."

"Why?"

"Someone's liable to lock you up if you tell them Josh Lyman is *nice*," Donna smirked.

"Well, he's always been very sweet and kind to us," Lynnie argued.

"Oh, don't worry, you don't have to convince me.  I *know* exactly what kind of man Josh really is.  It's just sweet isn't something he usually employs when he's trying to strong-arm a congressman into seeing or doing things our way."

Nick nodded his understanding.  "No, I don't suppose he would."  He looked around as they arrived at the Delta terminal.  "What time does Mrs.  Lyman's flight arrive?"

"Donna!"

They all turned to see a petite redhead walking quickly toward them. "Dev."  Donna hugged Josh's mother.  "You look great."

Dev held Donna at arm's length.  "And you, of course, look smashing."  She flashed a set of familiar dimples. "I am assuming you have been sent here to fetch me by that wretched boy of mine?"

Donna laughed.  "Well, yes and no.  I'll explain, I promise, but first let me introduce my parents."  She turned to her mom and dad.  "Devorah Lyman, this is my father Nicholas Moss and my mother Lynnette.  Mom, Dad, this is Josh's mom, Devorah."

Dev hugged Lynnie.  "I feel like I know both of you already."  She shook Nick's hand.  "Please, call me Dev."

"Of course, Dev, and I'm Nick and she's Lynnie.  And we are very happy to meet you.  We've heard a lot about you from our daughter."

Dev smiled broadly.  "Well, then, knowing Donna it was all wonderful."  She turned back to Donna.  "Now, where is that horrid boy?"

Donna's smile widened.  "Actually, he should be landing right about now."  She took Dev's carry on from her and started back toward the carousels.

"Landing?  Where's he been?"

"New Hampshire.  Since yesterday."

"Well, I guess he's not so horrid then."  Dev winked at Donna.  "At least not for the moment."

Donna smirked at her. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure he'll get there."  

**********

"So, she really did say it was ugly?" Donna asked as they loaded suitcases into the trunk of Josh's car.

"Yeah."  Josh sighed. 

"But why, if she said all those wonderful things, would they print only that?"  Lynnie asked naively.

Josh scrubbed his face with his hand.  "Because they think it makes a better story."  

"But that wasn't what she said," Lynnie insisted.

"Yes, it was.  It just wasn't everything she said." Josh smiled softly at Donna's mother.  "And that, is what counts."

"So they drag a child into a political battle because a reporter wanted a more *interesting* quote?"  Lynnie was incredulous.

Donna snorted as she climbed into the backseat with her parents.  "Welcome to Washington, Mom."  

Dev pursed her lips and turned to her son.  "You are planning on doing something about this, aren't you, Joshua?"

Josh's smile had a nasty edge. "Everything in my power, Mom.  Everything in my power."  Something in his tone made the three elder occupants of the car feel almost sorry for the Senator.  Almost.

**********

Sam paced circles outside the American Airlines terminal.  He was waiting for his father's flight to arrive.  It was already twenty minutes late and they had yet to announce it.  He had been getting more jittery as time went on, picking to pieces the paper cup from his coffee, and shredding the flyer he had been handed in the parking lot.

Finally, the loudspeaker crackled to life. "American Airlines flight 3245 from Los Angeles now arriving at gate B seven." 

"About damn time," Sam grumbled as he tossed the cup in the trash.

Ten minutes later he could see the passengers starting to leave the gate area.  He craned his neck searching for his father.   Spotting him, he waved.  "Dad!"

David Seaborn grinned broadly.  "Sam!"  He grabbed his son into a bone crunching hug.  

"Dad," Sam gasped.

David let him go with a grin.  "Sorry.  It's just so damn good to see you."

Sam smiled back.  "It's good to see you too, Dad."  The smile wavered.  "I just... "

David nodded his understanding.  "I know, son."  His smile returned and he clapped Sam on the back.  "I can't tell you how happy we were to get your invitation."

Sam hesitated.  "We?" he asked apprehensively.  Then he noticed for the first time the tall blonde woman who appeared to be listening to their conversation with a great deal of interest.  "Hello?"

She moved to stand at David's side.  David wrapped an arm around her waist.  "Angela Fredericks, this is my son, Sam," he announced proudly.  "Sam, this is Angie."

Sam just stared at his father in utter dismay.  "I  I... " he started but sputtered to a stop.

"Sam?  You okay, Son?"  

Sam shook his head.  "Yeah--"   He stopped.  "I mean yes, of course.  Fine, everything's just. . ."  He took a deep breath and smiled too brightly.  "Fine."  He held out his hand to Angie.  "Hi, it's, um, great, to uh, finally, you know... " he trailed off awkwardly.

Angie smiled.  Tossing her shoulder-length blonde hair back from her face, she clasped Sam's offered hands in both of hers.  "I've heard so much about you, Sam, I feel like we're already old friends."

Sam smiled politely.  He nodded obviously uneasy.  "We, should um, your luggage."  He turned to walk away. "This way."

"So, Son, are you having dinner catered or do you have a lady in your life you haven't told me about?"  David teased as they waited by the carousels.

"Uh, no."  Sam answered, distracted.  "No lady.  Well a friend and she's a lady, but she's doing the cooking. It's at Josh's place, because he has more room."  Sam stumbled, still obviously rattled. 

"So, how many will be there?"

"Uh, nine, or I guess, ten." His smile was slightly twitchy.  "Yeah, ten, I'll have to call," he muttered to himself.

"Your lady friend is cooking for ten?"  Angela asked, surprised.  "Isn't that an awful lot?"

Sam looked at her for a moment as though shocked to see her there.  "Uh, no.  She said it wasn't a problem. And she's not my lady friend, she's more Jo -.  Never mind.  She's a friend from work.  It'll be her and her family, CJ, Josh and his mom, and all of us." 

David and Angela nodded happily.

**********

"Thank god you're finally here."  Sam literally pounced on Donna the next morning as she walked into her cubicle.

"Sam!" she shrieked, holding her hand over her heart. "What are you doing?"

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to his office.  "I have a problem."

"Okay. . ."  

"My dad brought his girlfriend."

"Oh."  Donna's hand flew to her mouth.  "Oh, Sam!"  She moved to hug him.

Sam held up his hand.  "If you do that I am going to lose it."

She nodded rapidly, fully understanding.  "What are you going to do?"  Her eyes widened.  "What did your father say when you told him your mom was coming?"

Sam sighed, reluctantly he started, "Well... "

"Sam!"

"What?"  He waved his arms in the air.  "What was I supposed to say, huh?  'Hey dad, nice to meet the tramp, oh by the way...'"

"Sam."  Donna's voice was stern.  "You have to tell him."

"Who says?"

"Sam."

"What?  So I invited both my parent to have Thanksgiving with me.  So my father brought his. . ." He shivered.  "His significant other. So what?  Lots of extended families are adult enough to break bread together."

"Sam."

"Fine."  He grumbled.  "I'll tell him.  They're coming here to meet me for lunch.  I'll tell him then."

Donna smiled gently and patted his arm.  "It's the right thing to do, Sam."  She glanced at her watch. "But right now you had better get to Staff."

**********

"So she did say it was ugly."  Toby sighed after listening to the tape.  "She needs to say she's sorry."

Josh shook his head emphatically.  "No, way."

"She said South Dakota was ugly, people will take offence."  Toby's voice grew louder.  "People don't like it when the President's granddaughter says their home is ugly."

"Tough."  Josh snapped.  "She also gave a million reasons why it's a great place to visit.  Hell, the South Dakota Tourism commission could use this interview in their ads."

"Yes, but she said it was ugly."

"Well it IS!"

"Josh!"  Leo barked.

"I'm sorry, Leo, but there is no way the kid should have apologise for this.  She said she *thought* that parts of South Dakota were ugly.  Big deal, she's not allowed to have an opinion now?"  Josh's exasperation with the whole situation was clear.  

Toby started to say something but Leo waved him down. "Laughton wants something.  That much is obvious.  Lets wait until after Josh meets with him to make any decisions."  He looked around to see them all nod their agreement.  "Anything else?  Good.  Go away."  They all began to file out.  "Josh?  Stay a minute."

Josh came back to stand in front of Leo's desk.  "I want this jackass put in his place, Josh."

Josh smiled nastily.  "Don't worry about it, boss."

"Good, I don't want this to set a precedent.  The kids are off limits."

Josh nodded and started to leave.  "You sure you guys don't want to join us for dinner tomorrow?"

Leo smiled gratefully.  "Thanks, but the President and First Lady have invited Jordan, Mal, and myself to have dinner here."

"Okay, just thought I'd make sure you knew you were welcome.  If I know my mother and Donna, and I do, there'll be enough food to feed a small army."  He nodded once at Leo and left.

**********

"Sam, you have visitors."  Bonnie's voice came through the intercom.  "Your, parents?"

"My par -?"  He stood.  "My *father* and his... whatever she is.  Certainly not my parents.  Make that parent.  Singular."  He muttered to himself as he put on his suit jacket.  "She is not now, nor will she ever be, my *parent*." He finished as he stalked out of his office.  "Dad!"  He greeted his father warmly as he arrived at the lobby desk.  After clearing everything with security he led them back to his office.

"So this is where you run the country."  David took in the commotion and chaos that passed for normal in the Bartlet White House.

"Well, this is were we all do our best to help the President run the country."  Sam corrected modestly. He spotted Donna heading to her desk.  "Hang on, there's someone I want you guys to meet.  Donna!"  

She turned in their direction with a smile.  "Hey, Sam."

"Donna Moss, I want you to meet my father, David Seaborn.  Dad, this is Donna, the friend I was telling you about."  Sam went on not aware that Donna was no longer listening to him.  "Donna is the one brave enough to put on dinner for all of us tomorrow... "  He stopped finally realising that Donna was staring in horror at something behind him.  "Donna?  Are you okay?"  He turned around to see what had attracted her attention and saw only Angie.  He turned back to his friend.  "Donna?"

Donna's eyes were filled with tears, her hand had come up to cover her mouth and she appeared to be trembling from head to toe.  She swallowed hard.  "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice soft but hard as steel.

To both David and Sam's surprise, Angie answered.  "I'm here with David."  Her voice was calm.  "You work here?"

Donna opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She swallowed again, her chin coming up.  "Yes.  I'm Josh Lyman's senior assistant," she stated proudly.

Angie cocked one eyebrow.  "Really?  A secretary?"  

Donna just stared at her for a moment before facing Sam.  "I'm sorry, I have to--"  She spun on her heel and left.

Both Sam and David turned immediately to Angie to find her staring at the spot where Donna had stood with a bemused expression.

"Angie?" David prodded gently.

"Hmm?" she replied, obviously distracted. 

"What was that all about?  Do you know that young lady?"

She finally met his eyes and with a small smile said, "Of course I do.  She's my daughter."   

Part 3: Pride and Prejudice

 

"No."

"Senator, with all due respect..."

"Listen, Lyman," the Senator interrupted once again. "You go tell your President that the good people of South Dakota are not going to take an insult like this lying down."   

"First of all, Senator, he's your President too. Second, you heard the tape," Josh pointed out calmly. "You can hardly blame a child for what some reporter chose to print.  Annie was obviously quite taken with South Dakota."

Laughton snorted.  "It was published that the grand- daughter of the President of the United States said my home was ugly.   Many people take that very seriously."

"Well , sir, you can't expect the President to make an apology for something like this, something said by a child."

"She is a member of the First Family,"  Laughton said piously.  His arms folder across his chest   "She will be held to a higher standard,"  

Josh took a deep calming breath.  "Be that as it may, Senator, I can assure you there will be no apology issued by the White House or by Annie Weston."

Laughton stood and drew himself up to his less than considerable full height, and glared down at Josh, where he was still seated at the conference table. "Then I can assure you, Mr. Lyman, the good people of South Dakota will be heard on this issue."

"Senator," Josh began as he came to his feet.  "The 'good people of South Dakota', are hardly likely to care what a sixteen-year-old girl said when they hear one of their senators is holding up vital and powerful legislation.  Legislation that will help millions of people."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Lyman?"

"No sir, that isn't a threat.  It's a promise."

Laughton smirked.  "Try it.  If there is one thing I know about people, Lyman, it's that they are inherently selfish creatures.  This legislation has very limited applications where I come from."  He tilted his head slightly as though trying to look at Josh from another angle.  "However, since the press would likely put neither the White House, or me, in a good light, there may be something we could do together to make this go away."

There it was.  Josh bit back an arrogant grin and raised an inquiring eyebrow.  "Really?"

Laughton nodded.  "Of course.  There's always a way to settle these things." 

"Of course."

"I understand you have a short list of appointees to Senator Marshall's committee."

"And if we do?"

"Well, if I were to hear a rumour that my name had made its way to the top of that list, I might just be too busy to worry about 'something a child said.'" Laughton smiled confidently.  

"I see.  Well, that would certainly solve everything wouldn't it?"  Josh waited for the Senator to nod his agreement.  He watched the other man for a moment then he stood.  Josh leaned across the table looking Laughton directly in the eye.  "Too bad it will never happen."

Laughton lunged to his feet.  "Now wait just a damn. . ."  

"You have our answer on the apology.  We're finished here."  Josh gathered his things and left the room.

**********

"Donna?"  The office lights were all off, but there was no mistaking the person huddled in his chair.  He approached the desk when she appeared not to have heard him.  "Donna?   You decide to take a little afternoon nap while I was gone?  I know you think we're not paying you enough but I don't think naps are in the. . ."  He lost his train of thought when he caught sight of her face.   He crouched down in front of her tilting her chin so he could see her eyes.  They looked devastated.   "God, Donna, what happened?"

Donna just stared at him blankly for a moment, hardly seeming to recognise him.  Then her eyes sparked to life.  "What have I told you about my mother?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Lynnie?"  

She shook her head sharply.  "Not my mom, my *mother*."

Josh shrugged.  "I don't understand."  He paused, suddenly understanding.  "You mean, Angela, your birth mother?"  When she nodded, he said, " Just that you hardly know her, she left when you were only days old. I know you haven't seen her since we met."  Josh kept his voice gentle and soft.  "Did she call you?"

She shook her head.  "No."

"Then what?" he asked, confusion written across his face.  "Donna what's going on?"

"She's here."

"You're kidding."  She shot him a look.  "I'm sorry, but -"

"It's okay."  Donna's voice was a little stronger. "Actually, it's kind of funny, she isn't even here to see me."

"Then why -?"

"Sam told you his dad brought his girlfriend with him for the holidays?"

Josh nodded.  "Yeah, I told him he better tell David that Kate is going to be at dinner.   I don't want any blood shed over the -"  Donna could see exactly when the lightbulb sparked.  "You're kidding?" he repeated. 

"I wish I were.  David Seaborn's long time mistress is none other than Angela Fredericks."  She started to tear up again.

"Come here." Josh pulled her into his arms. 

"I haven't seen or heard from her since I was with Sean."  Dona sobbed into Josh's shoulder.

"I know.  Shhhh, it's okay," Josh soothed as he rubbed her back.  

Josh held her while she calmed and gathered herself. She pulled away and smiled at him sheepishly.  "I'm sorry."

Josh shook his head.  "Nothing to be sorry for.  It's a lot to deal with."  He handed her a handkerchief. "Better?"

She sniffed and nodded.  "Yeah."  He helped her to her feet and she curled up in the visitors chair, while he perched on the edge of the desk.  "I just think it was the shock of seeing her here."

"Well that's perfectly understandable."

"I mean I haven't seen her in years.  I was with Sean when she last made a buddy attempt.  She really liked the idea of a doctor for a son-in-law."

Josh grimaced.  "She liked him, then?"

"Yeah.  She did.  That should have been my first clue he was no good."  Donna sighed when she saw  the expression on Josh's face.  It was so obvious he was biting his tongue.  "Go ahead, say it."

"What?"  Josh exclaimed innocently.

"Whatever, snarky, *Josh* thing you were going to say about my relationship with Sean."

"I wasn't. . ."  He saw the *look*.  "Well, he wasn't exactly your finest moment."

"Yes, well, we all know by now my taste in men leaves plenty to be desired."  She stared at him pointedly. 

Josh smirked, blissfully ignorant.  "Most of us learn from our mistakes." 

Donna bit back a laugh.  "Or we just repeat them *precisely* over and over and over and over -"

"Alright, fine."  Josh interrupted her.  "We were talking about you and Angie."

Donna's smile disappeared.  "Angie?  You met her?"  

"Yeah, they were coming in just as I was leaving. David introduced me.  I'm sorry, I should have made the connection."  He smiled apologetically.

"How could you?  I mentioned her name, what, once, three years ago?  I don't even remember if I told you her last name.  You had no way of knowing.  I mean who would ever have thought...? "  she trailed off helplessly. 

"What do you want to do about dinner tomorrow?"  Josh asked gently.  "I'm sure if I talk to Sam he'll understand."

"No.  We've planned this for months.  I want my whole family there.  Sam is part of that."  She straightened her shoulders.  "I am not going to let that woman ruin yet another holiday for me.  She did enough of that when I was a child."

Josh smiled, still unsure.  "If you say so.  But if you change your mind, we'll all understand."

"It'll be fine.  We...." She stopped suddenly.  "Oh!"

"What?"

"I think maybe I should talk to mom and dad first."  

Josh nodded.  "They would probably appreciate a heads- up, at least."

"Yeah, they have a right to a peaceful holiday."  She nodded firmly to herself .  She pulled herself together, then asked, "So how did it go with Senator Laughton?"

Josh was unfazed by the sudden topic change.  "He knows where we stand and what will happen if he gets too noisy about Annie."

"You think he'll back off?"

Josh nodded confidently.  "He won't be back."

**********

"Hey, baby girl," Nick greeted as Donna met them in the reception area.  "I know we're a bit early, but with the rain we cut our walking tour short.  We thought it would be a good time for you to show us where you work.  Not to mention, the vast quantity of crap you must know about this place.  It won't be a problem will it?"

Donna smiled at the old joke.  "Not crap, Daddy, *information*."  She kissed her father's cheek.  "I'll have you know the President shares my love of *information*.  And no, it's not a problem."  She hugged Lynnie.  "Hi, mom."

Lynnie looked at her daughter carefully, then reached up to caress one pale cheek.  "What is it baby?"

Donna closed her eyes and bit her lip.  "Before we have a look around, I need to talk to you."

"Is everything okay, Donnatella?" Nick asked, obviously concerned.

"Can we just..."  She led them back through the bullpen.  "We can use Josh's office."

Lynnie looked around a little awed.  "You're sure he won't mind?"

"No.  It'll be fine."  She indicated the visitors chairs.  "Have a seat."

Once they were settled, she leaned against the edge of Josh's desk.  "I'm not really sure how to tell you guys this."

"You know you can tell us anything, baby," Nick coaxed gently.

Donna smiled sadly.  "I know, Daddy."  She took a deep breath.  "Angela is here."

Nick started violently and Lynnie reached for his hand. "What?  When?"  Nick fumbled for words.

"I told you Sam's parents are separated."

"Yes, he had invited them here to try to work things through as a family."  Lynnie shook her head.  "What has this to do with Angela?"

Donna took another deep breath.  "The reason the Seaborn's split, was Mr. Seaborn had had a mistress. For over 25 years."  Her jaw clenched.  "They're still together.  He brought her here this weekend."

"Oh, no!  Poor Sam!" Lynnie exclaimed compassionately.

"Angela is the mistress isn't she?" Nick asked softly.

Donna nodded.  "Yes, Daddy.  I saw her this morning."

Nick stood and drew his daughter into his arms.  "I'm so sorry, baby."

Donna hugged her father tightly.  "I'm okay, Daddy." She pulled back to see his face.  "I was a bit of a mess at first, the shock of seeing her was overwhelming.  But I'm okay now."

Lynnie came to stand beside them and laid her hand on Donna's back.  "Are you sure?"

"Yeah.  I'm not going to let her ruin another holiday for us."  She stepped out of her parent's embrace.  "I need to know what you want to do about dinner."

"Oh, wow."  Nick blurted.  "I hadn't thought of that." He turned to Lynnie.  "What do you think, love?"

Lynnie smiled at her husband lovingly.  "I think *our* daughter has put a lot of effort into this holiday. She wanted us to get to know the people who are important to her here."  She wrapped an arm around Donna.  "Personally, I look forward to getting to know these people who have been here to see my little girl turn into such an amazing woman."

Donna's eyes filled.  "Oh, Mom!"  She buried herself in

Lynnie's loving arms. 

Nick enfolded both his girls in a tight embrace.  "It's settled then."  He whispered.  "Besides that.  If we don't have them to dinner, poor Sam would have to have Thanksgiving with his mother, his father, and his father's mistress."  He laughed softly.  "I don't know the boy, but I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Neither would I,"  Josh remarked from the door.  "I'm sorry," he said, hesitating.  "I really am, but I have to get into my desk."  

Donna steeped back from her parents.  "I'm sorry, Josh."  She wiped her tear stained cheeks.  "What do you need?"

Josh started to say something, then stopped when he saw the determined set of Donna's jaw.  "The McCurty file."

"It's in your pack."

"I couldn't find it."

Donna sighed indulgently.  "I put it there myself."

"Well it's not there now, Donna."  Josh handed her the back pack.  "See for yourself.  I need that file for my meeting with Devereaux."

She took the pack from him and opened it.  "Yes, and that is why I put it right here, marked  McCurty/Devereaux."  She handed him a blue file folder with the beginnings of a smug grin , then straightened and raised her eyebrows at him.. 

Josh just shrugged.  "She does this on purpose," he said to her father with a conspiratorial grin.  "You should see my files."  He glanced slyly at Donna.  "She ever leaves, no one will ever find *anything* in there."

Nick just laughed taking, in the expression of fond exasperation on his daughter's face.  

Donna had both hands on her hips.  "Yes, Josh, I have nothing better to do with my time than make sure your filing cabinet is an incomprehensible mess."

"You said it, not me."  His grin widened.  "My father always said my mom did the same thing.  Made sure he wouldn't even find his desk with out the map only she could provide."

Lynnie's eyes widened.  "Your parents worked together?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's how the met."  Josh started putting things back in his pack.  "She came in as a temp, ended up as office manager for the firm."  He opened a file read for a moment the tossed it on the desk.

"So you're telling me your mother was your father's assistant?"  Lynnie pushed.  

"Yeah, for years."  He answered absently.  He finally looked up to find Lynnie's appraising gaze on him. "Yeah so -"  He squirmed slightly, smiled rather awkwardly and turned to Donna only to find her glaring at Lynnie.  "Uh, Donna?"  Her eyes shot back to him. "So the plan for tomorrow is...?"

"Same as before."  Donna smiled brightly obviously relieved by the subject change.  "All of us.  Together. Having a great meal with wonderful company."   

"Sounds good."  He waved the file she had handed him.   "Well I have to..."  He nodded at them and left.

**********

Sam, once again, found himself in familiar territory outside the American Airlines terminal at National. This time waiting for his mother.  He was visibly agitated, pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. One of the guards at the security check kept giving him funny looks which he ignored.  

"Sammy?"

His head snapped up.  "Mom."

"Hi, sweetie."  Kate Seaborn hugged her son tightly. Then help him at arms length.  "You look tired."

Sam had to laugh.  "I'm fine, Mom.  It's just  well ." He stopped unable to find the words to adequately describe the disaster this holiday had become.  He finally sighed and said, "I don't even know where to start."

Kate's blue eyes, so very like her son's, filled, immediately with concern.  "What is it?"

Sam's shoulder slumped, his exhaustion clear.  This was not the place for this conversation. "Can we wait till we get to the hotel?"  

Kate, able to clearly see her son's distress acquiesced. "Of course."

Sam blew out a sharp breath of relief.  "Let's go get your luggage and get going then."  He took her carry on and hoisted it over his shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry about the luggage."  Kate grabbed his arm and headed for the doors instead.  "Michael is grabbing it and meeting us out front."

All colour drained from Sam's face.  "Michael?" he squeaked.

Part 4:Keeping it in the Family

"Oh My God.  Tell me you're kidding."  Donna gasped.

"Yeah, because my mother bringing her *boyfriend* is *such* a joke worthy situation," Sam sulked.

The two were ensconced in Sam's office.   Sam having hauled her in there as soon as he returned to work after dropping Kate and *Michael* at their hotel.

Donna looked as though she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  The whole situation really was absurd.  "Did you tell her your dad is here?"

Sam looked up sharply.  "No," he snapped.  "I was too busy dealing with the fact that the guy she has with her is closer to Josh's age than hers."  

Donna bit her lip.  "I'm sorry, Sam, I wish I knew--" She was interrupted when the door slammed opened admitting an irate Toby, mid rant.

"He went off the script."  

Both Sam and Donna looked at him blankly.

Toby waved his hands around vaguely.  "The President, the speech, you know, the thing we're supposed to do for a living around here."

"Toby, what happened?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"We spend weeks, *weeks*, getting it right.  Weaving the language.  Making sure every word flows, every meaning is clear.  Everything is just--  And he goes off the damn script to talk about some - some - flowers!"  Toby bit out, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Well, it's not exactly the first time he's done it," Donna offered helpfully.

Sam winced, knowing there was an explosion imminent and sought to intervene.  "She has a point, Toby.  He changes things all the time."

Toby just stared at them for a moment.  "Yes, he does. He will on occasion shuffle things around, adding his little anecdotes here and there.  This time, however, he abandoned the entire speech in favour of a lecture on chrysanthemums."  He growled.

"Oh.  Well then I don't know what to say."

The look Toby gave Sam clearly said he thought the younger man was an imbecile.  "Shouldn't you be in California?"

Sam grimaced.  "I wish."

Toby opened his mouth to ask, then appeared to change his mind, choosing to address Donna instead, "You still braving the hoards for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yup."  She smiled up at him.  "You sure you and Andi can't make it?"

Toby winced.  "I, am breaking bread with my once, and hopefully future, in-laws.  We're telling them about the babies," he said with the air of a man announcing his own execution.

Donna dipped her head to hide her smile.  Sam, however, had no such reservation.  "Sounds like a really good time." 

Toby shot him a glare then stomped from the room.

Donna and Sam both giggled.  "Well at least we aren't the only ones whose Thanksgiving has the potential for disaster," Sam snickered.

Donna sobered and buried her head in her hands.  "This is going to be a mess." she groaned.

"I'm sorry, Donna, if I'd known-- " Sam started

Donna held up one hand to stop him.  "How could you have?  I don't even remember whether I told you about Angela."

Sam squirmed in his chair.  "Well... " he hesitated.  "You didn't."

Donna smiled her understanding.  "It's okay, Sam.  What did Josh tell you?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to break any confidence "

"Sam, it's okay, I knew he talked to you.  I told him it was fine."

"Oh."  Sam was silent for a minute.   "He told me your birth mother was only seventeen when you were born." She nodded, but remained silent.  "She left before you even came home from the hospital, saying she was too young to be a mom.  He told me that your dad married Lynnie when you were three, and that she's been your *mom* ever since." 

Donna sniffled slightly and smiled.  "Yeah, we really hit the jackpot with Lynnie."  Her smile softened even more.  "My dad was only 18 when I was born.  He had no clue, my gran helped, but for the most part, it was just him and me."

"Angela was gone completely?" Sam asked incredulously.

Donna nodded.  "Yeah, at first.  She showed up again when I was five.  Lynnie was already firmly entrenched as my mommy."

"That must have been confusing"

She shrugged one shoulder.  "I don't really remember the first visit all that clearly.  To me, at that time, she was just another stranger."  Donna shifted on the couch, tucking her feet under her.  "I only heard from her once a year or so after that.  Sometimes she'd send a birthday card."  

Sam hesitated.  "She would have been with my dad by then."  

"Yeah.  When I was eight she showed up again.  Brought presents and told me she was going to stay for a while. Then she got a call.  I figure she and your dad were fighting and when he called...  She left again." Donna  bit her lip before continuing.  "After that I didn't see her again 'til I was twelve.  It went on like that.  She'd show up out of the blue, stay around for a couple of weeks, then disappear again for years."

"That must have been tough on you."

"It was-- I mean, every kid wants their mother to love them right?"  She smiled.  "I had a real mother in Lynnie.  She was the one who kissed all the boo boos better, made Halloween costumes and attended a thousand horrible recitals.  She was, and is, an amazing mom.  I never felt that gap in my life.  I had a mom and dad who loved and supported me.  Angela was like a distant relative who called rarely and visited even less."

"I'm glad you have Lynnie."

"Me too."

**********

"Josh!" CJ hollered from her office as he walked past.

He stuck his head around the door.  "Yeah?"

"Come in."  

"What's up?"  Josh asked, taking a seat.

"You know a reporter named " CJ paused briefly to check her notes.  "Allison Lewis?"

Josh thought for a moment.  "I don't think so.  Why?"

"She's trying to get hold of you."

"Me, why?"

"No idea.  She said it was important."

Josh looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Wait a minute, you said Lewis?"

CJ nodded.  "Yeah."

"A.L. Lewis.  She's the reporter who did the interview with Annie."  He stood.  "You got a number?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah, here."  CJ handed him the phone message.  "What's this about, Josh?  Why would this reporter be trying to get hold of you?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."  He headed quickly for the door.

"Josh?"

"What?"  

"Can I bring anything tomorrow?"

Josh snorted.  "You gonna cook it?"

"Well, no.  But there's a German bakery in my neighbourhood that is just amazing."

Josh grinned.  "Talk to Donna, I'm just providing the venue."

CJ grinned and waved him away.

**********

"So, you're a secretary in the White House."

Donna looked up from her work to find Angela standing in her cubicle.  "Actually, my title is 'Senior Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff for Strategic Planning," she stated proudly.

Angela just quirked an eyebrow.  "Well, that sounds nice, but isn't that just a glorified way of saying secretary?"  She glanced around the cubicle focussing on the desk.  "I mean, you do his typing and appointments "

Donna's chin came up.  "Did you want something, Angela?"

"Just wanted to see where you ended up after you left that poor doctor."  She fingered a few of the pictures Donna had on display.  

"I've done fine thank you."

"Really, you think so?"  It was obvious from Angela's tone she wasn't impressed.

"As a matter of fact, I do."  Donna stood to confront her mother.  "I have a job I am not only good at but proud of.  I work only a few feet from the Oval office. I have been asked to do research for, and consult with, the President of the United States.  I am proud to count the President and his family amongst my friends. I do important work for a man who does very important work.  I am responsible for running the office of the Deputy Chief of Staff.  I oversee several assistants and countless interns.  I am liked and respected by good people.  I have good friends and a full life." She smiled proudly.  "So yes, *mother* I think I've done very well for myself."

Angela stared at the daughter she hardly knew.  "Well, if you're willing to settle for--"

"I'm not *settling* for anything."  Donna interrupted forcefully.  "What we do here is important.  I contribute to that."  She turned back to her desk. "Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do."

She waited until she heard Angela move away before she let he shoulders slump.

"Donna?  Can I see you in my office please?"  Josh's voice made her jump.  She looked up and saw him standing in his doorway.

She grabbed a pad and followed him into the office.

Josh closed the door behind them.  "I hope you're not going to let what she said get to you?"

Donna closed her eyes.  "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She just looked at him "My family seems to be making themselves a little to well known today."

Josh shook his head.  "I wouldn't worry about it."  He ducked his head to catch her eye.  "You know everything you said out there is the truth, don't you?"

Donna shrugged.  "I just wanted to show her I was doing something worthwhile."

Josh laughed.  "I'll say.  Do you remember telling me once, a long time ago, that I might someday find you valuable?"  He grinned at her, dimples out in full force.  "I wish I'd known then what an understatement that was."

"Josh "

"No, really, Donna.  You are good at what you do.  You do an important job and you do it well.  You're not a secretary.  You are my assistant.   At the risk of sounding arrogant--"

Donna snorted.  Josh smirked at her.  "Funny.  Anyhow. As I was saying, what I do here is important, and you contribute to every aspect of it.  You make my job-- hell my life-- easier."

Donna's eyebrows shot up.  "Okay, who are you and what did you do with my boss?"

"You're a funny girl, you know that?"

"Well you have to admit this isn't exactly, you know, *you*."

"I know, and don't get used to it, it's probably a one shot deal."   He grinned for a  moment then sobered. "But seriously, Donna.  I don't want you to take the things she said to heart.  How can someone who has had at best, superficial contact with you, make judgements about who you are?  Concentrate on what Nick and Lynnie have to say about where your life is going."

Donna smiled shakily.  "Thank you."

"I mean it.  You really have made my life, and a lot of other lives, nicer places to be."

**********

"Mr. President, You wanted to see me?"  Josh asked as he entered the Oval office.

"Leo said you met with Senator Laughton?"

"Yes, Sir.  I believe things have been settled."

"He agreed to drop it?"  

Josh hesitated.

"Well?" the President urged.

"Sir, he didn't exactly agree," Josh hedged.

"What *exactly* did the man say, Josh?"

"He offered to drop the whole thing if we short listed him for Marshall"

"He what?"  Jed surged to his feet.  "Tell me a member of the United States Senate didn't try to blackmail us using my granddaughter."

"Yes, sir."

"Into how many pieces did you carve the man, Josh?"

"Well, sir, he understands that he will get nowhere trying to blackmail this White House"

"Well that'll have to do, won't it?  But I want you to keep an eye on him, Josh." 

"Already done, Sir."

 Jed returned to his seat.  "I hear you're having a family get together at your home."

"Yes, sir.  My mom and Donna's family, along with CJ, Sam, and Sam's family."

The President looked worried.  "Who's cooking?"

Josh laughed.  "Donna, mostly, my mom and Mrs. Moss will be giving a hand."

"Well then it should be wonderful.  Donna and I had a lengthy conversation just the other day about the origins of what we consider a traditional Thanksgiving dinner, barring that which was served at the first of course."

Josh sighed resignedly.  "Of course."  And he settled in for the history of sweet potato pie.

**********

"Sam, come in dear.  Josh isn't home yet."  Dev opened the door wide to allow Sam to enter the townhouse.

"I know.  He's talking turkey with the President."  Sam laughed at Charlie's description of the scene in the Oval Office.

"Pardon?"  Dev looked confused.

"I'll let Josh explain when he escapes.  Actually, I wanted to talk to you if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Sam."  She led him to the living room. "Can I get you something?  I made fresh coffee."

"That would be nice, thank you."

Dev busied herself in the kitchen.  "So what can I do for you, dear?"

"Did Josh tell you what's happened with my parents?" Sam took the steaming cup she offered as she joined him on the chesterfield.

"He told me what happened a few years ago, and that you hoped to help repair their relationship with this weekend."  She reached out a patted his hand.  "He also told me your father brought his girlfriend."

Sam nodded.  "Yeah, well, what he didn't know yet was that my mother brought her boyfriend."

"Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry, dear," Dev said sympathetically. She watched him for a moment before she continued.  "Is he nice?"

Sam looked up startled.  "What?"

"Your mother's friend," Dev clarified.   "Is he nice?"

"I don't-- I didn't--" Sam stopped.  "What difference does it make whether he's nice or not?"

"Well, I would hope your mother would have found a nice man to spend her time with."

Sam was shocked.  "But--"

"Sam."  

"He seems okay.  I guess."  He grimaced.  "He's young."

Dev's eyes widened.  "How young?" she asked apprehensively.

"I don't know, late forties, I guess.  Younger than her," he grumped.

Dev hid a smile.  "That's not that much younger, Sam."

"My mother is fifty-seven!"

This time she couldn't hide her smile.  "Well, she's hardly into her dotage, dear."  She put a reassuring hand on his arm.  "But really, if she's found someone with whom to spend her time and he makes her happy, does it really matter how old he is?"

"I guess not," Sam said begrudgingly.

"But I'm curious, Sam.  You said he's is his late forties?"  She waited until he nodded then continued. "Isn't that the same age as the woman your father is involved with?"

"Yeah?" Sam answered not sure where she was headed.

"Yet, it doesn't bother you that Angela is ten years younger than your father?"  Dev asked gently.

"It's different," Sam insisted.

Dev shook her head.  "It really isn't, dear, it just feels different because she's your mother.  And contrary to what many people want to believe, mothers are people too."

Sam stared at his hands in his lap.  "I had plans this weekend."

"I know, and while I am sorry they didn't work out the way you wanted, it really isn't your place to interfere in your parents' lives that way."

Sam stood abruptly.  "I'm their son!"

"Yes, you are.  And as their son you have to be willing to admit that they are adults who are going to live their lives in the way that suits them."  Dev took his hand and drew him back down beside her.  "The only thing you need worry about is being there if either one of them needs you, just like they have always been for you."  She touched his cheek gently.  "Marriages end, Sam.  It's unfortunate and sad for all involved, but sometimes it is also the best thing for everyone."

"She was so devastated when she found out about Angela, how could she . . .?"

"It's been a couple of years hasn't it?"

Sam nodded.  "Yeah, two."

"Then she's had time to work through some of the pain. She's also had time to decide whether she is going to allow that pain to ruin the rest of her life, or to try to make a new and better life for herself.  Don't begrudge her that, Sam.  It's not fair."

"Am I wrong to want my family together?"

"No, and they will be tomorrow.  You just have to realise that your family is structured a bit differently than it used to be.   Angela and your mother's friend can become a part of it."  She smiled reassuringly.  "Both your parents have a right to find their own happiness, Sam.  The best thing you can do is be a part of it."

********** 

"Leo?"  Josh tapped on the doorframe.

"Yeah, come in."  Leo looked up from his paper work. "I hear you had a *discussion* on the finer points of holiday cuisine."  He grinned evilly.

Josh sighed and dropped into the chair in front of the desk.  "I now know more than I ever dreamed was possible about brussels sprouts."

Leo just smiled.  "Yeah, well, I got the history of the green bean earlier."

"He doesn't even like green beans," Josh noted.

"That's never actually stopped him before.  They shared a fond smile for their geeky President, before Leo asked.  "So what are you still doing here?  Shouldn't you be home with your mom?"

"I was just heading there, I just wanted to ask if you heard from Laughton yet?"

"Nothing."  Leo looked at him sharply.  "Why, what have you heard?"

"Nothing, that's the problem.  I've tried calling others on his committee, the votes he claims to have in pocket, no one's returning."

"It's Thanksgiving, Josh, most of them aren't even in town."

"Yeah."

"You're not worried are you?  I thought you said he understood."  Leo asked, concerned.

"Well, if I was worried after the meeting, I'm not now," Josh grinned smugly.

"What have you got up you sleeve now?"

"Just a little something.  I hope I don't have to use it."  Josh's smile took on a decidedly evil twist. "Though it might be worth it to see the look on the pompous ass's face."

"Just make sure you handle it."

"Yes, sir."  Josh stood up to leave.  "Happy Thanksgiving, Leo."

"Yeah, you too.  Now go home, before Devorah accuses me of overworking you again."

Josh laughed.  "Yes, sir."

**********

"Sammy!"  Kate cried when she opened her door to find her son.

"Hi mom," Sam said as he returned her hug.  "Sorry I'm so late."

"It's okay, I know you had to work."  She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room.   "But I have you now."

Sam shot an awkward glance at the man by the window. "I um, well I thought maybe you and Michael would like to join me for dinner.  Just the three of us."

Kate's eyes welled up.  "I think that's a wonderful idea."  She turned to Michael.  "What do you think, honey?"

Michael's smile was warm and loving as he moved to stand next to Kate.  Wrapping an arm around her waist he said, "I would love the opportunity to get to know you better, Sam.  Dinner sounds perfect.

*********

Angela answered the door to the hotel room, her eyes widened when she saw the man standing there. "Nicholas?"

Nick moved past into the room without waiting for an invitation. "Stay away from my daughter," he snapped without preamble.

David came forward to intervene but Angela waved him away.  "Pardon me?"  Her chin came up in a move very reminiscent of her daughter.  "Who the hell do you think you are barging in here telling "

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to demean the choices Donna has made and the life she's built for herself."

"She's a secretary for god's sake!"  Angela shouted.

"She is a valued and integral member of the White house staff."

"Fancy it up any way you want, she's still a secretary." Angela scoffed.   "She could have been anything she wanted to be.  Hell she dumped that nice doctor to come here to fetch coffee for that  man."

"Oh and she should have what, followed in your footsteps?"  Nick asked, his tone laced with acid.

"I'll have you know I had a successful career in architecture," Angie stated proudly.  "Donna could do worse"

"Yeah, she should be just like you.  A woman who could abandon her only child to be a high class whore for a married man."  Nick snarled

"Okay, that's enough!"  David stepped between them putting his hand on Nick's shoulder.  "I think you've said enough, Moss."

Nick shook him off.  "You've hurt Donna enough to last ten lifetimes, Angela.  Tomorrow is special to her, if you can't be supportive and at least pretend you give a damn about her, don't bother to show up." 

**********

"Mom?  You here?"  Josh shouted as he entered his home.

"Must you bellow, Joshua?" Dev asked as she came in from the kitchen.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you were here."  

"Where else would I be you foolish boy?" she teased reaching up to ruffle the dark auburn hair he had inherited from her, though hers was laced with snowy white now.

"I thought maybe you went to dinner with Donna and her folks.  She said she was going to invite you."  He removed his coat and dropped his backpack on the floor.

"And she did, she really is a very sweet girl."  She gave Josh a leading look which he chose to ignore.  She sighed and continued, "I just thought they should have some quiet time alone.  They've had a bit of a day." She smiled up at him.  "Besides, I wanted some alone time with my handsome son."

"Mom. . ."

"Oh hush, come sit, I made your favourite."  She started to head into the kitchen.

Josh grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have had such great parents?"

Devorah, knowing exactly where this was coming from hugged him as tight as she could.  "We were all lucky." She drew back and touched his cheek gently.  "Your father and I had a long and very happy life together. And you, my child, make us both so very proud."

Josh pulled her close again.  "Thanks, mom," he said, his voice muffled.  "For everything."

Part 5:Guess who's Coming to Dinner?

The sun had barely risen when Donna showed up at Josh's door, her arms laden with Thanksgiving goodies.  "Good morning, Donnatella," he greeted her as he relieved her of part of her burden.  "You do realise its only seven a.m., right?"

"Yes, Joshua, unlike some, I, can tell time."   She smirked at him and set the rest of the bags on the counter.

"I wish someone could explain to me why I've never fired you," he teased as he grabbed another cup from the cupboard.  He held it up.  "You want?"

"Yes, thank you."  

He poured two cups of coffee and set one beside her then leaned against the counter.  "So what does today's schedule look like?"

Donna had her head in  his refrigerator and all he could see were hips and legs.  Her voice was muffled when she answered.  "What makes you think I have a schedule to follow?"  When there was no reply she straightened and turned to find Josh grinning at her one eyebrow raised.  "What?"

"You have a schedule, Donna," he repeated with a superior grin.

She jutted her chin out.  "Maybe I do.  What of it?"

Josh just laughed.  "Nothing.  Just don't expect me to believe that you, of all people, don't have this, of all days, planned down to the last second."

She blew a raspberry at him and continued her rummage through his fridge. 

"Mature, Donna." 

"Hand me the vegetables," she demanded.

"Yes, ma'am."  He handed her the bag.  "Are you ever going to tell me what we're having for dinner?"  He glanced at the bird in his sink.  "Other than that turkey, which is apparently a mutant."

Donna stood quickly.  "What's wrong with my turkey?" she asked defensively.

Josh looked at her as though she were nuts.  "Have you actually *looked* at that thing?"  He waved at the turkey.  "It's huge!"

"It's only twenty-four pounds."  She went to stand in front of the sink, as though to protect the poor thing.

"Uh, Donna  just how many people are you planning on feeding today?"

She pouted.  "I wanted to make sure there was plenty." She looked over her shoulder at the turkey. "I've never done this myself before."  She chewed her lip thoughtfully.  "You don't think it's too much, do you?" She looked back at him her face open and vulnerable

Josh hurried to reassure her.  "I'm sure it will be perfect."  He smiled.  "And hey, my favourite, turkey sandwiches."

Donna smiled gratefully.  "Thanks."  They gazed at each other across the kitchen for a few moments before Donna broke the spell awkwardly.  "Okay," she blurted, breaking the spell.   "Good."  Then she grinned at him and  gave him a gentle shove.  "Now out.  I have to get this big boy in the oven."

*********

Sam waited as Michael opened the car door for his mother, watching carefully as she smiled up at the handsome blonde man.  "Now, Mom, I know this is going to be uncomfortable for you but..."

Kate held her hand up to stop her son.  "Sammy, don't worry about it.  I've had to be in social situations with your father and Angela before."

"You have?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Your father and I are still partners in the same law firm, honey."  She patted his cheek.  "Believe it or not, we actually manage to conduct ourselves like adults."  She gave him a knowing look.  

Sam had the good grace to blush.  "Sorry, Mom."

"It's okay.  It's a tough situation. But it's one we're going to have to get used to," she said firmly, her blue eyes dead serious.

Sam sighed.  "I know, Mom, I know."

Kate linked one arm through Sam's and the other through Michael's.  "Shall we, gentlemen?" 

They walked up the stairs to Josh's townhouse.

*********

"Josh!"  Donna hollered from the kitchen.

"What?"  He bellowed back from the bedroom.

"Someone's buzzing!" she stated the obvious.

"So, let 'em in."

"I can't"

Josh came out of the bedroom, having changed into a dress shirt and pants.  "Why can't--?" He stopped when he saw she was up to her elbows in...  something. "Oh.  I'll get it."

She snorted.  "Yeah, you do that."

He hit the buzzer and turned back to her.  "So where'd your able-bodied assistants go?"  He came back into the kitchen to lean next to where she worked at the sink.

"Our mothers dragged Dad to the store."  She wiped her hand on the tea towel she had draped over her shoulder.

Josh's eyebrows shot up.  "They needed more food?"  He eyed the kitchen with mock alarm.  "I wouldn't have thought you left anything behind."

Donna flicked her towel at him.  "Funny boy, we needed more butter."

"And it took three of them to go get butter?" he asked, bewildered, as he went to answer the door to find Sam, Kate, Michael and CJ.  "I hope you're hungry," was the first thing he said.

"It's Thanksgiving.  Of course we are."  Sam rubbed his stomach and sniffed.  "Hmmm, smells wonderful."

Josh turned to his other guest.  "Hello, Kate, welcome."  He gave Sam's mother a hug.

Kate held Josh out at arms' length.  "You look wonderful, Joshua.  What have you been doing?"

"Thanks, Kate."  He gave her a flirtatious smile.  "And you, as always, look absolutely gorgeous."

Kate blew him a kiss and patted his cheek.  "So good for a girl's ego"  She turned to her companion and said, "Michael Holloway, I'd like you to meet Sam's closest friend, Joshua Lyman.  Josh, this is my dear friend, Michael."  

**********

"McGarry," Leo answered the phone brusquely.  He listened for a moment.  "Yes, I understand."  He paused once again.  "I'm sure it was, Senator, but you will have to speak to Josh about it."  He took a deep calming breath.  "Because Josh is the one, the President has chosen to have  handle this situation. Therefore, any questions will have to be posed to him." He clenched his jaw, trying to keep his cool.  "I'm sure that will be fine.  I'll let Josh know."  He slammed the phone down and bellowed, "Margaret!"  When he received no reply he got up and went to the door, "Marg--"  He stopped when he saw her empty desk. "Right, Thanksgiving."  He returned to his desk and picked up the phone.

**********

"So there's Donna, standing there with her little hands on her hips, giving the poor man what for, for getting the story wrong."  Everyone laughed. They were all seated at the dining table eating dinner and talking.  The parents were taking great pleasure in telling embarrassing stories about their children.  "The poor guy didn't know what to do.  Of course, he'd toned the story down for his eight-year-old audience.  He hadn't counted on her having read the real thing already." Nick wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.  Catching his blushing daughter's eye he said, "She read everything. Devoured every book we brought into the house."

"Daddy . . . "

"Yes, Donnatella?"

She sighed.  "Never mind."  She turned to her left to find Josh working very hard to suppress a smile.  She leaned toward him.  "You think this is funny?  Your mother's on deck." 

Josh nodded and leaned even closer.  "I know, she does it every time she has a captive audience, but for once I have company in my misery."  

"I'm surprised that after doing so well in school, Donna didn't get a scholarship for college,"  Angie commented from the other end of the table.

Nick looked at her sharply.  "As a matter of fact, she did," he said proudly.  

"I didn't know that," Josh whispered to Donna.

She shrugged.  "My dad likes to brag." 

Their attention was brought back to the conversation by Angela.  "You must have been furious when she dropped out then?" she commented lightly, her gaze falling on Donna.

Lynnie laid a restraining hand on her husband's arm. "Of course we were a bit disappointed, but she had to follow her heart."  She smiled across the table at her daughter.  "Donna's always managed to make us proud." She returned her attention to Angela.  "Besides, I don't think she'd have experienced even half of what she has if she hadn't left school."

Angela sniffed derisively.  "What experiences?  She's an *assistant*"

"She works in the White House, Angela."  Nick growled. "She works with the Deputy Chief of Staff."

Angela raised her eyebrows slightly.  "Hmmm."  She sent an appraising look to where Donna and Josh once again had their heads together.  

Nick twitched visibly.  "What the hell does, hmmm mean?"

"It's just that she is obviously a bright, personable young woman.  She should be looking to be a hell of a lot more than some over educated politico's girl Friday."  She tilted her chin at Josh and Donna.  "Or is that not the whole story?"

"Now hold on...!"

"What, Nicky.  You gonna tell me *that*--" she waved at Josh and Donna.  "--doesn't bother you?"

Nick looked across the table where Donna had leaned slightly closer to Josh, looking for support.  "What's to bother?"  He smiled and winked reassuringly at his daughter.  

Angela scoffed.  "Oh, how about that he's her boss and what?  Fourteen, fifteen years older than her? Don't you think the press would find that fascinating? Not to mention, I can't imagine his mother would be thrilled at the idea of a non-Jewish daughter-in-law."

Protests rose up from around the table.  "Angie!" David cried, mortified.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"  Nick snarled.

"What did you just say?"  Lynnie snapped, throwing her napkin on the table.

Finally, Devorah Lyman turned to face Angela and said, "Please don't *ever* presume to know what I am thinking or feeling again."  Her voice was soft, but there was a dangerous edge to it.  "I think *any* woman worth *anything* would be proud to call Donna her daughter."

Angela straightened her shoulders and her chin went up haughtily.  "Oh, and I suppose that was a shot at my mothering skills."  She ignored Nick's snort.  "I'll have you know, lady--"

"Enough!" Josh barked as he stood.  "That.  Is. Enough."  He ran his hand over his face before continuing.  "Mom, thank you.  I'm glad to hear you're so fond of Donna."  He could feel the pain radiating off the woman seated next to him.  "Angela, the only reason you are here is so Sam could have both his parents here with him on the holiday.  So if you would kindly refrain from insulting and baiting everyone at the table, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Who do you think you are?"  Angela demanded, arrogantly.

"I am the man in whose home you are currently seated. I am also the man who loves your daughter."  He felt, rather than saw, Donna go rigid.  "So can we--"  He was interrupted by his ringing cell phone.  "Lyman."  He listened for a moment then sighed.  "Yeah, I'll be there."  He closed his eyes for a second before turning to face Donna.  "I have to go."  She just nodded numbly.  Their eyes met and held for a moment, before Donna smiled and nodded again.  

Josh smiled warmly in return then headed, reluctantly, for the door, grabbing his coat and backpack on the way.  He opened the door, seemed to think for a moment then turned back to them and said, "By the way, Angie, it's eleven years and I doubt if the press would care." With that, he left.

*********

"It's about time you got here," Senator Laughton snapped as soon as Josh entered the Mural Room.

Josh stopped to stare at the man coldly.  "I came as soon as Leo called me."  He set his backpack on the table and took a seat.  "What seems to be the problem, Senator?"

Laughton remained standing.  "You're a real piece of work, Lyman.  What do you think my problem is?"   He looked down his nose at Josh. 

"I thought we had cleared this up, Sir," Josh said politely.

"Not to my satisfaction we haven't."  Laughton placed both hands on the table.   "The people of South Dakota have not yet heard an apology."  

Josh smiled innocently. "Well, Sir, they will have to wait until Monday for that."

Laughton started, obviously not expecting that turn. "Bartlet's going to make her apologise?" he blurted, incredulous.

"That's President Bartlet, Senator," Josh corrected automatically.  "But no, Annie will not be the one making the apology."

Laughton looked thoroughly disconcerted.  "The White House is actually going to issue an apology?"

**********

"Are you all right, dear?"  Dev asked, coming up behind Donna where she stood at the sink.

Donna pasted on a bright smile.  "Of course.  I just had to grab the whipped cream out of the fridge."  She balanced a pumpkin pie in each hand and ventured back into the dining area.

"I can honestly say I've never met anyone quite so rude."  Angela was in mid snit.  

"I have," CJ muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Ms Cregg?"  Angela asked one eyebrow raised haughtily.

Donna hurried to intervene.  "CJ, do me a favour and grab a few more dessert plates out of the kitchen."

"I have them right here, Donna."  Dev said coming up behind them.

CJ wrinkled her nose playfully at Donna.  "Can I get her now?" she hissed.

"Play nice, for Sam's sake," Donna whispered back.

CJ sighed.  "You're no fun at all."  She glanced over to where Sam was trapped between his parents.  David was trying to soothe Angela's wounded ego, but she continued to rant about Josh's lack of manners, attributing it mostly to the way he was raised.  "But it doesn't look like I'll need to, I think Spanky's about to blow."  

**********

"No, the White House will not be issuing an apology either."  Josh opened his backpack and pulled out a small tape recorder.  "We don't feel an apology is warranted."

"Not warranted?" Laughton exploded. "She said our home was ugly!" 

"Actually, Sir, she said parts of it were ugly.  Other parts she loved, and well, you heard the tape."  He nodded at the recorder.

Laughton sniffed.  "How do I know that you didn't have that tape made to cover your own tails?"

"Are you planning on accusing the White House of lying, Sir?"  Josh just laughed softly.  "For one thing, Senator, we have better things to do with our time." He pushed the recorder across the table.  "But this isn't Annie's tape."

Laughton reached for the machine.  "Whose is it then?"

"This is a copy of the reporter's tape.  A young woman by the name of Allison Lewis."  Josh's smile broadened. "She's the one who will be issuing an apology of sorts." 

Laughton's frowned darkly.  "What the hell does she have to apologise for?  She didn't say it."

"No, but she feels bad that a two-hour interview got cut down to a few lines, one of which insulted the fine people you represent." 

Laughton sputtered for a moment before falling silent.

Josh continued.  "So she is going to write the story. Let everyone know what Annie really had to say.  I already spoke to a couple of my contacts in the media about getting it published.  They liked the idea of maybe reaching a younger audience. I think the people of South Dakota would be pleased to hear the President's granddaughter describe in detail how much she loved their home.  Don't you, Senator?" 

Laughton just stared at Josh, his face slowly turning red.  "I'm sure they will be overjoyed," he choked out.

"I thought so."  He grinned cheerily before sobering and taking a step into Senator Laughton's personal space.  "One suggestion, Senator.  I mentioned this at an earlier meeting but I apparently didn't make myself clear.  If you *ever* attempt to blackmail the White House again, *the good people of South Dakota* will find out their man in Washington isn't above attacking children to advance his own agendas."  He stepped back. "What do your insights into the selfishness of human behaviour tell you about that one, Sir?"

Laughton sputtered for a moment then fell silent.

Josh began gathering his things.  "You can keep a copy of Ms Lewis's tape if you like."  He smiled brightly at the fuming senator.  "Happy Thanksgiving, Sir."

**********

"So, Kate, Josh tells me you and David are at the same law firm.  What kind of law do you practice?" Dev asked politely, hoping to diffuse some of the tension in the room.

Kate smiled gratefully.  "We're corporate specialists." She tilted her head toward Sam and said playfully, "We're not sure where we went wrong and lost this one to politics."  Everyone laughed, glad for the distraction.  Kate rubbed her son's arm consolingly. "Though I'm sure you'll make a truly amazing Congressman."   She smiled proudly then returned her attention to Dev.  "Josh mentioned you managed a law office?"

"Yes, I met my Noah there.  I started out as his assistant and ended up running the place."  She winked at Donna.

Angela sniffed, "Well that explains a lot, doesn't it." 

Sam dropped his head onto his arms.  "Oh, God."  

"I beg your pardon?" Dev asked archly.

"Well, it's all apples and trees isn't it?  At least your boss married you."  She took a sip of her wine.

"Angie, that's enough."  David finally stepped in.

Angela turned wounded eyes on him.  "I just worry about Donna, David."  She reached out to grab his hand.     "People will insinuate things about a beautiful, young, woman, sleeping with her powerful, older boss."  

Lynnie rolled her eyes.  "Well, you'd know."

"Hey now," David defended, "that's unnecessary."

"I'm sorry Mr. Seaborn but if she sees fit to insult my daughter, I will see fit to defend her," Lynnie snapped.

"Your daughter?" Angela started to get to her feet. "Listen, lady..."

"No, you listen.  I raised that girl when you couldn't even be bothered to send a birthday card.  I have no idea where you get off looking down your nose at anyone considering how you've spent the last thirty years."

"Just a minute..."  David started.

"I was a child.  I was in no way prepared to be a mother."  Angela protested.

Lynnie snorted.  "That excuse flew for the first five minutes after you ran.  What about the next twenty-nine years?"

"I thought I was doing what was best," Angela justified weakly.

Lynnie snorted  "For who?"  Not waiting to hear Angela's weak excuses she continued forcefully, " You, that's who."  

"Well, I guess I'm just not as perfect as you are," Angela sneered.

"I'll say," CJ muttered.

Angela turned a frosty glare at CJ  "I don't recall asking your opinion, Ms Cregg."

"Now, Angie," David tried again, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

Angela shook him off.  "No, David.  These people all seem to think they're so much better than me.  I expect it from Nick and her, but the rest of you."  She shot an angry glare at Dev.  "Your precious son couldn't care less what people say about Donna as long as he gets a piece.  So what if he turns her into a whore?"

Kate muttered under her breath to Michael, "Talk about apples and trees."

Angela whirled to face them just as Dev got to her feet.

"I don't know who you think you..."

"ENOUGH!"  Donna exploded.  "That's it, I've had it." She got to her feet and took a deep fortifying breath and said evenly.  "I would like all of you to get your things and go."

"Donna--" her father began.

She held up her hand to stop him.  "No, Daddy.  Please, since none of you seem to be able to be civil, I think we should call the day a wash and retreat."  She wrapped her arms around her middle.  "Now please..." Casting one more dejected glance around the room, she fled to the kitchen.

**********

"So then I told him Ms Lewis was going to write the entire story," Josh finished.  He was seated in the Residence updating Leo and the President on the situation with Annie and Senator Laughton.

Leo and Bartlet both grinned widely.  "I can imagine he was less than thrilled by your solution," Leo observed.

Josh smirked.  "He was somewhat less than enthusiastic, yes."  

Bartlet nodded and got to his feet.  "Thank you, Josh.  Good job."  

Josh also rose.  "My pleasure, Sir."  He shifted slightly on his feet.

The President took pity on him.  "Go."

Josh smiled.  "Thank you, Mr. President."  He nodded at Leo.  "I'll see you in the morning."  

They two older men watched Josh leave the room in a hurry.  "What do you think lit such a fire under his tail feathers?" the President asked with a knowing grin.

**********

"Donna?"  Josh looked around his empty living room. "Mom?  Hello, where'd everybody go?"  He saw the table had been cleared.  In fact there was no evidence anyone had even been there.  He wandered into the kitchen to find Donna at the sink washing the roasting pan. "Donna?"  He went to her side.  "Where is everyone?"

"They were acting like children so I sent them all home," she muttered as she scrubbed the pan viciously.

Josh took a deep breath and blew it out hard.  "What happened?"

Part 6/6: Don't Let the Door Hit You...

"Well that was unpleasant," Angela whined as they entered Sam's apartment.

"Wasn't it though," Kate agreed dryly.

Angela missed the point entirely.  "I can't believe she was so rude as to throw us out.  And it wasn't even her home."  She removed her coat and draped it over a chair.  "I can't imagine that boss of hers will be too pleased with this turn of events."  She looked around Sam's apartment with a critical eye.  Obviously finding everything to her liking, she continued her tirade, unaware of the storm brewing in Sam's eyes.  "I can tell you, if *I* had raised her..."

"Well since you didn't bother to stick around and do so I don't think you have much room to complain," Sam ground out.  

Angela's hand flew to her mouth in shock.  "How could you say. . ."  She turned to his father.  "David?  Are you going to let him speak to me that way?"  She moved closer to David's side.

David wrapped his arm around her waist and addressed Sam.  "There's really no need for anymore unpleasantness."  When Sam started to speak he continued.  "I think Angie and I should go back to our hotel.  Once everyone has had some time to relax and think about it, I'm sure none of it will seem so bad." He smiled stiffly at an openmouthed Sam, gathered his and Angela's things, and left the apartment.

Once they were gone a flabbergasted Sam looked at his mother and asked, "When did my father become a lapdog to that bitch?"

**********

"You ready to talk about it?"  Josh inquired softly. He and Donna were seated in his living room each with a cup of hot chocolate in their hand.

Donna sniffed and turned somewhat timid eyes on him. "I'm sorry."

Josh shrugged helplessly.   "Donna, I'm not even sure you need to apologise. Why don't you tell me what happened and we'll see if it bears an apology."

"I kicked them all out."  She stared down into her cocoa.  "And it isn't even my house."  She peeked up at him through her eyelashes.

"You know that doesn't bother me; you toss people out of my office all the time," he teased gently.

"It's not the same thing," she moaned.  "This wasn't some strange Hill flunky out to push me around.  This was our families."  She buried her face in her hands. 

"Poor Sam!"

"Sam will live.  He's the one who wanted his family together.  He got it."  He reached over and pried her hands from her face.   "Now tell me what they said that was so bad you gave them the boot."

She replayed the conversation over dinner for him.  "I just couldn't listen to it anymore.  I think I'm angriest at my mom and dad for letting Angela bait them like that."

Josh shook his head.  "Don't be.  They couldn't help it.  You're their daughter.  That's what parents do when someone attacks their baby.  That's why my mom flew off the handle.  You'll be the same way some day."

Donna leaned back against the couch tilted her head back and closed her eyes.  "I just wish..." she trailed off.

"I know.  For the record, I'm not mad and you don't need to apologise.  I think it's safe to say you were more pleasant asking them to leave than I would have been throwing them out."  He grinned.  "Then again you're nicer than me."

Donna laughed.  "This is true."  She opened her eyes and looked directly at him for the first time since he got home.  "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?  They were acting like children.  You treated them accordingly and sent them to their rooms." He glance around the apartment.  "I do have one question though, Donna."

When she arched an inquiring brow he leaned closer and whispered.  "What did you do with my mom?"   They both started laughing.

**********

"Oh, god I hope Donna's willing to forgive us after that mess," Lynnie groaned.  She, Nick and Dev were seated in a coffee shop near Donna's apartment.  "I cannot *believe* I let that woman get to me like that."

Dev squeezed her hand.  "I know what you mean.  I feel like a fool.  But I just couldn't sit there and let her make those insinuations about my son."

"Angela has the basic decency of an alley cat though. I shouldn't have..."  Lynnie sighed.  "It was so important to Donna that today be perfect.  And we ruined it."

Nick grinned at both women.  "I've never been prouder of her in my life."  They both gaped at him incredulously.  "What?  She stood up for herself, told us all off, then chucked us all out on the street."  He puffed his chest out slightly.  "My little girl's got balls."

Dev snorted her coffee and Lynnie gasped horrified. "Nicholas!"

"What?  She does!  The little girl who left Madison five years ago would never have been able to do what she did today.  Hell, she let Doctor Jackass run her life for her.  That *woman* today would eat him for breakfast."  By this time both women were laughing helplessly at him.  "What?  She doesn't need anyone to look after her.  She learned that here, and I for one am very proud of her." 

**********

"I can just imagine the looks on their faces when you gave them the boot," Josh snickered as he handed Donna a plate.

Donna placed the turkey sandwich she had just made on it and added some potato chips.  She chuckled.  "It was quite a sight."  They sat at the table to enjoy their snack.  "Our moms were all wide-eyed and shocked, Angela threw a snit, David was mute as usual, Sam looked like he wanted to die, CJ--well you can imagine CJ-- and my dad, well, he looked almost proud."  She glanced over at him and saw a strange expression on his face.  "What?"

"Why wouldn't he be proud?"

"Josh!  I was rude!  It was awful," Donna wailed.

"Yeah, but it may have laid to rest the worries he had to have had about whether you can stand up for yourself."

"I guess."  She took a bite of her sandwich and grinned slyly.  "I wonder if Sean would still want me back."  

Josh snorted.  "I don't think the good doctor would have the same appreciation of the changes you've made as we do."

"We?" she asked demurely.

Josh's smile's softened.  "Yeah, we."  He took a deep breath.  "I said something earlier that may have been a bit out of line."

She shook her head adamantly.  "It wasn't."

"I just don't want you to feel there's any pressure from me.  That I expect you to....  Well, I really have no idea how you...."  He ran his hand through his hair.  "God, I suck at this."

Donna laughed delightedly.  "Yeah.  You do."  She reached across the table and grabbed his hand.  "And Josh?  No pressure.  Me too."

His grin grew wider still, "You think we can do this?" His smile fell a bit.  "I really don't want to screw us up, Donna.  This means too much to me.  *You* mean too much.  I *am* terrible at relationships and if I lost you because I'm an idiot...."

"Neither one of us has the greatest track record when it comes to relationships, Josh."  She shrugged, then smiled.  "But that's okay, 'cause we already know that about each other.  And to be honest, it's one of the things I kind of like about you.  Makes you human like the rest of us," she teased.

Josh stood pulling her up with him.  "Well, I have to say it's one of the many things I love about you."  He dropped a rather chaste kiss on her lips.  "Then again, there are many."  Another soft kiss, this one a little less chaste.  Both hands came up to cup her face. "Many, many things I love about you, Donnatella."   

At first the kiss was light and coaxing.  Gentle.  Then his hands shifted, moving from her face, down her back to draw her close.  Lost in the kiss, she moved her hands from his chest, to his shoulders then up around his neck, her fingers tangling in the curls she found there.

He drew her further into his arms, deepening their contact.  Donna moaned her approval, pressing herself closer still.  "Donna," he breathed running his hand up her spine.

Sighing Donna returned his caresses, losing herself in the sensations he was creating.  "God, Josh," she moaned softly, tilting her head to give him access to her throat.

As Josh explored the contours of her back and waist, he brought one hand up to tangle in her hair, rejoicing in the experience of holding this woman in his arms. "Donna," he whispered again, his mouth hot and pliant as he pressed fiery kisses along her throat and jaw line.  "God, I love you."

**********

"Well, Dad, I wish I could say it had been fun.  But you'd know I was lying."  Sam stated honestly.  He and David were standing just outside airport security, waiting for Angela to return from the ladies room.

"I know, son, and I am sorry things were so uncomfortable for you."  David apologised.  "I just wish we'd maybe done just family.  Then things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand with that young woman."

Sam choked.  "Donna?" he sputtered.  "You think this is Donna's fault?"

"She did seem unable to get past her previous relationship with Angie, Sam.  She couldn't just let bygones be bygones."

"Dad, that...  She... *Angela* attacked Donna, didn't have a civil thing to say to her." Sam was utterly incredulous.

"I think that's a slight exaggeration," David protested.  "Angie was just showing an interest in making sure Joshua doesn't hurt her daughter."  David smiled indulgently.  "You have to understand, Angie, Sam, she's fragile.  She feels things very deeply.  The things Moss and his wife said to her, wounded her."

Sam just gaped at his father, clearly amazed at the nonsense pouring from him.  "Oh, Dad, please tell me you don't. . ."

He was interrupted by Angela's arrival.  "I'm all ready to go, David."  She wrapped her hand through his arm. "It was lovely to meet you, Sam.  I hope we'll see more of you when you're out in California."  

"My son, the Congressman" David said proudly.  "I like the sound of that."

"Yes, dear, but don't get your hopes up.  It's not likely he'll win."  With that she smiled brightly at Sam, and turned toward security.  "We should be going David.  First class should be boarding soon."  She waved cheerily at Sam and walked away.  

David hugged his son.  "We'll see you soon."  He joined Angela at the check.

Sam just stood there watching them walk away, a dumbfounded look on his face.  

**********

"You're in a better mood than I expected."  CJ observed from the door to Josh's office.

He looked up from his desk with a smile.  "Pardon?"

"I heard you humming, Joshua."  She peered at him carefully.  "You don't hum.  And in Staff this morning you were," she seemed to choke on the word, "perky."

Josh frowned.  "Well, I wouldn't say 'perky'."  He thought for a moment.  "Cheerful maybe?"

"I think you scared Margaret, and maybe even Debbie." She flopped into his visitors chair.  "What's up Mi Amor?"

"Nothing?"

"Spill it, Sparky."

"I thought that was Sam."  He lit up slightly. "Did he tell you what his father said when he took them to the airport this morning?"  

CJ snorted.  "Yeah, fragile my ass."  She smirked at him.  "Nice try, but we were talking about you.  Now, perky boy, explain."

"CJ,-- " he started, then stopped when Donna entered the office.

"Hey, I got the thing for the Harris meeting.  Larry needs five minutes later today.  Mike called--wants to know if you want to grab a beer tonight, and Allison Lewis says thank you."  She handed him a pile of folders.  "Hey CJ." she smiled brightly.

"Thanks.  Tell Larry as long as it's before five, we're okay.  I'll call Mike and let him know I can't make it."  He looked through the things she'd handed him.  "Did Ms. Lewis say when she thought her article would be done?"  He handed her back two of the folders.

"No, she didn't.  Why can't we meet Mike for a drink after dinner?"  She flipped through one of the folders pulled something out and handed it to him.

"I thought you'd want to be with your parents."

"They won't be done with the concert until about eleven so it's no big deal."

"You wouldn't mind?"

She shook her head.  "No, Mike's a good guy."  She headed for the door.  "I'll call him and let him know. What time are our reservations?"

"Early.  Six-thirty.  Tell him we'll meet him at Jake's at about nine.  That way we can just walk home."

"Okay.  Bye, CJ."  

CJ watched her leave the room then turned a rather menacing glare on Josh.  "Joshua?"

He beamed innocently.  "Yes, Claudia?"

"Finally?"

"Yes, Claudia," he twinkled at her.

"I'm happy for you," she declared merrily.  "Both of you."

"Thanks, CJ.  We're happy too."  He looked back down at his desk.  "Now, since my personal life has your stamp of approval, can we get back to work?"  He grinned mischievously.

"Fine, I'll go talk to Donna then."  She rose and started fort he door.

"She has work to do too," Josh protested weakly.

"Bah, she's clever, she can gossip about you and do her work at the same time."  She waved cheerfully and left.

**********

"Yes, Mom."  Donna was on the phone when CJ arrived at her desk.  "No, Mom." She glanced up at CJ and rolled her eyes.  "But I want to."  She tapped her pencil impatiently on her desk.  "Mom, Josh and I can have dinner anytime.  You and Daddy are only here until tomorrow."  She closed her eyes and sighed.  "Yes, but when we made those plans you and Daddy were supposed to be going to the concert.  Now you're not, so we can. . ."  Another sigh and eye roll.  This time CJ grinned sympathetically.  "Fine, Mom."  She hung up the phone.  "How is it no matter how old you get your mom is still, you know, your mom?"

CJ laughed.  "It's a thing."  She perched on the edge of Donna's desk.  "So what's up?"

"She and Daddy were supposed to be going to the Kennedy Center tonight.  I got them tickets ages ago."  She began working at her computer.  "Today we found out there's some sort of problem with the fire system at the Center so the concert was cancelled."  She stopped talking as she flipped through a folder, finding what she was looking for she continued talking and typing. "So now, they have no plans for this evening and are adamant that Josh and I not change ours."  She looked up to find CJ grinning. "What?"

CJ laughed.  "I love how you just assumed he told me."

Donna shook her head confused.  "What?"

"You just assumed Josh told me.  It didn't even dawn on you that I wouldn't know about your date tonight."

Donna smiled.  "We talked about our date with you in the room, CJ.  I doubt you would let him get away without explaining."

"True."  CJ slid down off the desk into a chair beside it.  "So, spill, 'the love stylings of Joshua Lyman'," she demanded with a conspiratorial grin.

**********

"I will call as soon as I get there, Mom."  Sam promised as he, his mother and Michael made their way through the airport the next day.  "I'm supposed to be there next Thursday but I'll let you know for sure."  

"Good, it'll be nice to have more time with you."  She hesitated.  "Sam, I'm sorry--"

He shook his head.  "Mom, it wasn't your fault."  

"I guess I thought I should have warned you about her." Kate's smiled ruefully.  "Though I would imagine anything I said would have come across as sour grapes."

"I just can't believe Dad doesn't say anything.  It's not like him."

"I've come to discover I don't know your father as well as I thought I did," Kate stated sadly.  "Obviously there's something there we can't see."

"She definitely does a bang up job of hiding any redeeming qualities she may have."  Sam glanced over to where Michael was checking the luggage.  "Dad may have been luckier the first time around, but I think you got him beat the second." 

Kate's eyes filled.  "Oh, Sammy."  She hugged him tight.

"I love you, Mom," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, baby."  She sniffled and straightened as Michael approached.  "All set?" she asked him.

"You bet."  Michael smiled and held his hand out to Sam.  "It was great meeting you, Sam.  I'm looking forward to seeing more of you when you move out to California."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm going to be making a permanent move," Sam reminded him, humbly.

"Of course you'll be here a lot still, but you'll have to come visit your constituents," Kate said confidently.

"Mom, I haven't won yet," Sam chuckled.  "The odds are against me."

"I plan to vote for you," Michael grinned.  "We elected a dead Democrat; we must be looking for a change, don't you think?"

Sam thanked him and hugged his mother once again. "I'll see you next week."

**********

"Hello there," CJ greeted Toby as he entered her office.  "Since you're still amongst the living I assume it went well with the Wyatts."

"Define well," Toby grumped as he dropped onto CJ's couch.  "They didn't have me murdered if that's what you mean."

CJ moved from behind her desk to join him on the sofa. "That good, huh?"

"They basically forbade her to remarry me."  

CJ bristled slightly, "They *forbade* it?" she sputtered.  "I can just imagine how she reacted to that one."

Toby grimaced.  "She said yes."

"She what?"  CJ squawked.

"She said yes," Toby repeated.

CJ calmed down and reached for her friend's hand.  "I'm sorry, Toby, I know how much you wanted this."  She squeezed his hand.  "She may still. . ."  She drifted off.  CJ squeezed Toby's hand again, then lifted it up to inspect it.  "Toby?"

"Yes, CJ?"

"You're wearing your wedding band."

"Yes, I am."

"Don't you think this might cause just a bit of a problem?  Not to mention it might bother Andi."

Toby smiled innocently.  "Why would it bother Andi, she's got one too."

"Yes, but she isn't wearing hers."

"Yes, she is."

"Since when?"

Toby grinned smugly.  "Since we got married. Yesterday."

"What?"  CJ squeaked.  She stared at him blankly for a moment then took a swing.

Toby ducked.  "Hey!"

"You told me she agreed with her family!"  CJ yelled as she smacked him on the arm.

"I did not.  I said she said yes."  He smirked at her, eyes twinkling.  "It's not my fault you misunderstood what she was agreeing to."

Much to his chagrin, CJ hugged him.  "I'm so happy for you.  This is wonderful."  She paused for a moment. "What about the good fight?"

"They're still going to come after her for non- disclosure.  We weren't married when she was running so..."

"That and it's sure to piss her family off."  CJ grinned knowingly.

"And that."  Toby glanced around her office.  "So how was dinner at the OK Corral?"

"Ooh, have I got news for you."

Down the hall, two young interns were startled when they heard someone yell, "It's about damn time!" from the direction of the Press Secretary's office.

**********

"I love my parents but I can honestly say I'm glad they're gone," Donna sighed as she settled into the passenger's seat of Josh's car.  "Does that make me a bad person?"

"I'm right there with you."  Josh stated as he pulled out into traffic.  "My mom is terrific and I enjoyed having her here, but next time Sam can have his own family gathering."

"It's not just that."  Donna turned slightly in her seat to face him.  "I never realised how over- protective they are."

Josh shrugged.  "Probably because before, you needed it."  When she didn't reply he continued, "Think about it.  Every time you've seen them since you started working here, it's been in their home, on their terms. You were going home to Mom and Dad.  Everyone wants a little babying then."  He glanced over to see she appeared to be considering his words.  "This time it was on your turf.  They've never seen you in your element."

"I guess.  I mean, dinner last night was nice.  We all had fun right?"  She waited for him to agree before continuing.  "I think I'm just looking forward to not having them in my back pocket."

"Well, our first date and our parents were there," Josh teased.  "Not *quite* how I imagined it."  

Donna groaned.  "My mom told me she would tell my dad I had to go into work if I wanted to stay at your place."

Josh burst out laughing.  "Oh, like that was going to happen with my mother in my guest room."

"Pretty much what I told her, when I could finally speak again."  She shook her head.  "It was mortifying. My mom was trying to arrange a booty call for me."  

Josh choked.  "There's a mental image I could live without."  They both laughed.

They talked quietly as Josh drove through DC.  As they drove through the gate to the White House, Donna commented, "Dad said I did good this time."  She grinned at him.

Josh pulled into his parking spot. "Huh?"

"He meant you.  He always loathed Sean.  He thinks you're an improvement."  She unbuckled and leaned over to kiss him.  "I'd say I have to agree with him."

Josh returned the kiss enthusiastically.  "Good to know you like me better than Dr. Freeride."

Donna swatted him.  "I asked you not to call him that.

Josh just shrugged.  "I call 'em as I see 'em."

They got out of the car and headed for the West Wing. As they were walking Donna asked, "So, what do you want to do for Christmas?"

THE END


End file.
